


【盾铁】无关性别（A盾B罐 ABO设定）

by seakidestiel



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 15:24:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7367140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seakidestiel/pseuds/seakidestiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony stark是个beta，虽然曾经他为自己这个显得中庸的性别表示烦恼，但是如今他认为这个性别棒极了，直到遇上Captain American他又一次为自己的性别烦恼起来。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【盾铁】无关性别（A盾B罐 ABO设定）

Tony stark是个花花公子，众所周知。他本人对这个评价并不讨厌，他有这个资本，在一段露水情缘里双方都达到了自己的目的，没什么不好的。

他对自己身边的助理pepper曾抱有长相厮守的想法，但两人最终止步并回退到最亲密的朋友程度。

这和性别没有关系。Tony这么想，Rhodes和自己一样是beta，他娶到了漂亮的Omega妻子，还有了一个可爱的女儿。pepper虽然是alpha，但是他们谈恋爱的时候可顺畅了，除去自己的某个副业总是让对方神经紧绷，tony也同样不想承认那个副业导致他们的感情终止。

他伤心了很久，但是他什么都没表现出来，他相信pepper知道他们的分手有多么让自己心痛，因为他能从pepper眼里读出相同的情绪。他们还是爱着对方的，但是他们却无法再回到那段热恋的时期。

直到某天pepper告诉他要结婚了，tony意识到这段感情已经走到了最尽头，不会再有挽回的余地了，他决定放下了，他送给了他最爱的助理最棒的结婚礼以及祝福。然后在他们结婚当天喝得烂醉，直到jarvis，他的AI管家给Rhodes送去了消息，Rhodes拦下了一切他想往嘴边送的酒瓶，才避免了第二天出现stark工业前CEO把自己淹死在酒精里的新闻出现。

第二天宿醉的头疼让Tony把自己埋在枕头中紧紧的蜷成一团，但那并没有什么效果，Rhodes在安慰过自己之后就抱着一种看戏的状态在床头放下了一杯水和止痛药便回去陪他的宝贝女儿了。

摸索着吃下了药，打算难得在床上堕落一天的tony在把被子埋住自己的头之前，jarvis带来的消息阻止了他。

“sir，神盾局的coulson探员和fury局长申请面谈，需要我为您拒绝吗。”

“……让他们等我一会儿。”

抓了抓头皮，埋在床里的tony呻吟了一下，猛地起身跳下床，随即他为自己愚蠢的行为付出了代价，头痛以及晕眩让他没能站稳，虽然不至于摔成狗啃泥，但他可怜的小脚趾就没那么幸运了。

他抱住了自己可怜的脚趾在地上蹲了好一会儿，这天杀的疼痛让他眼睛都湿润了，几乎下意识的就想任性地叫jarvis把门外的人送走。

但失去pepper这点让他寄希望于工作能让他摆脱这份痛苦。只是敲敲打打完全不够舒缓内心的烦躁，他需要有个可以给他殴打别人（或者不是人）的工作。

 

“So，Fury，你来这里想要什么。”

“我之前建议过你的，一个超能力者的组织。Stark。”

“啊啊…你的那个超能力男孩儿团队……”

tony玩着自己的手指，像是这样就能得出什么结论似的，而fury十分耐心地看着他，一副完全不在意tony会不会加入的样子，或许对方确实不怎么在意。

“…有体验券么？”

 

用tony自己的话来说，他加入这个小团体只是来评估这个团队到底配不配得上他stark的，他才不愿意承认自己对能加入一个团体包含有一丝丝期待。

不得不说最初的见面是糟糕到不行的，尤其是在tony看到那个穿着滑稽戏服一般的美国队长时，他忍不住对那个有着明显alpha气息的人恶言恶语，同样对方在被戳到痛处时回以颜色也让tony痛恨不已。

对，他讨厌美国队长，讨厌他的那个alpha父亲一直提到的美国队长，他不知有多少次想自己若是一个alpha，他的父亲或许会更喜欢他一点。

他曾经有多喜欢听着美国队长的故事入睡，他现在就有多讨厌那个人。

还好队里有个唯一会说英语的。Tony在有些失落的同时这么安慰自己，成为其中一员或许不是那么难熬。

 

Fury的超级男孩儿小团体计划估计会破产了。Tony看着飞出舱内直追地面的绿色大块头，脑海里不由飘过去了这么个想法。

第一次见面，性格迥异的他们就着自己不同的观念吵了一架，抓到Loki之后，或许有着那个鹿角的原因，他们又一次闹翻了，只不过这次还来不及冷战什么的飞船就遭到了攻击。

他们的配合糟透了，勉勉强强地让这架飞天航母避免了刚出场就坠毁的命运，但是他们主要的犯人也逃走了。

Coulson死了。

这个认知让tony感到了不适，他并不是有多喜欢那个秃头探员，甚至可以说是讨厌的，对方可是曾经威胁自己要是踏出自己房子半步就用电击棍阻止，让自己倒在地上流口水的人。但是却也是不厌其烦地来找过自己的人，没有多少人能忍受恶言相向的stark，他对这点有着足够的自知之明，即便Phil Coulson的坚持是出于他敬爱的局长。

他不由想到yinsen，尽管这两个人没有相像之处，哦，现在有了，因为他的过失死掉的人。他若是没有因为自己的那些“小情绪”，好好试着融入这个队伍，早点配合默契，或许那个讨人厌的秃头就不会死了，他要是再聪明一点，Yinsen也不会死了。

Coulson的死激发了他们几人，他们给自己命名为复仇者，他们成功的阻止了外星人的入侵，他们成为了一个团体。

唯有tony在庆祝他们胜利的时候下意识的摸了摸自己胸前的反应堆，那个依靠着反应堆而持续跳动的心脏，在他从生死间徘徊醒过来的那一刻，确切的说是在看见那个金发蓝眼的美国队长，Steve Rogers放下心的笑容的时候，突兀的加快了。

他是个beta，不可能会有那种Omega们所形容的在遇上最合适的alpha时所感受到的吸引力，但是眼前的这个alpha甚至连信息素都没释放，tony觉得他像是被什么抓住了似的，因为pepper结婚而感到疼痛的如同死去一般的灵魂如同接受到甘霖一般，渐渐地回复生息。

他把自己的stark大厦改成了复仇者的总部，他邀请了所有的成员住了进来，他负责起所有人的装备更新，他甚至开始享受起这些复仇者同伴们带给他的麻烦。

“tony…我想你要是想要追求队长，你可以直白地表达出来。”

一次实验中，Bruce冷不防地提了一句，然后他看见tony手一滑，把刚建立的模型给打散了。  
“……”tony有好一会儿不知道从哪里开始否认，他拨弄着那些散在虚空中的零件模型，直愣愣地盯着Bruce，看得Banner博士有些不适地摸了摸脖子，他觉得自己如果不开口说些什么来阻止tony透过自己身体看向某处的眼神，hulk或许就想跑出来smash几下了。  
“tony你难不成以为自己的表现不明显吗？”Bruce仿佛嫌这句还不够刺激到tony似的又补了一句，“beta若是能释放信息素，captain周围估计都是你的味道了。”  
“wait！wait！！”回过神的tony阻止了Bruce继续说下去，“我什么时候表现出自己喜欢那个老冰棍了？！我虽然喜欢金发蓝眼大胸的人但那其中绝不可能包括美国队长好吗！！”  
“……jarvis，能麻烦你告诉tony他视线粘在队长身上的次数吗。”  
“sir在上一次集合时目光驻留在captain身上的次数比其他成员平均高出百分之七十，平均每次停留的时间……”  
“Mute！”  
诡异的沉默气氛在实验室里弥漫开来，Bruce不由推了下眼镜，“……tony你难不成完全没有自觉吗……”  
“……那个可是美国队长，他还是个alpha。”tony向Bruce扯了扯嘴角，“他值得更好的。”

“…你可以试着去尝试？我以为性别对你来说并不是什么主要的问题？”Bruce并不擅长恋爱关系，他是个博士，但他不负责心理学。作为朋友，是的，tony可以算得上自己为数不多的朋友，hulk也喜欢tony，他是少有的把他们区分开却又看成一体的人。他不希望看到tony因为感情问题困扰而没精神的样子，“况且我并不认为一个stark会不值得好的，即便他有时有点混蛋。”

“或许你是对的……”tony摸了摸溜达到他身边的dummy说了句“一边玩去，爸爸还有事做”，视线顺着dummy有些垂头丧气离去的方向看向Bruce，“…thanks。”  
Bruce回以微笑，两个天才重新又投入到了研究中去。

 

“……tony，我觉得你还是停下这个实验比较好。”

Bruce在看到tony第三次把之前已经揉成团丢进垃圾桶的虚拟辅助零件拿出来重新按在已经不需要它的位置上时，不由脱下眼镜揉了揉眉心。

“嗯？”

有些茫然的看着沉默着不说话的banner博士，tony把注意力重新放到自己正在操作着的东西上。

Oh,crap……

Tony抿了抿嘴，再一次把早该拿走的辅助配件揉成团丢进垃圾桶，视线在面前的零件到Bruce的方向转了几圈，然后有些迁怒的吼了一句，“jarvis你要是再不提醒我这种‘小差错’，就等着我把你捐到大学里去！”

对于已经习惯了自家sir时常无理取闹的jarvis，此时都不想搭理对方。

“tony，你要是不能早点解决完你的情感问题或许我最近就不该来实验室。”

Bruce没有带上眼镜，很是严肃地直直望向tony，而对方似乎接受到了他现在偏向愤怒的情绪，有些紧张的揉了下手指，放弃般的垂下了肩。

“我试过了，Bruce。”tony坐上了桌子，很是没精神的开口，“就在前几天和cap训练的时候。就我们两个。”

“所以你丢了直球给cap然后被拒绝了？”

“不！我没有！就是这么自然而然发生了！在cap一个过肩把我摔在地上的时候我把他也拉倒了，然后我们就这么近的对视了一会儿（tony跳下桌子跑到了Bruce面前做了个示范，吓得博士在变绿前猛地后退了几步远离tony）我就他妈克制不住的亲了上去，我以为我完了，但是队长他回应了，哦上帝这个老冰棍的技巧真的不怎么样我觉得像是被狗啃了一样，当然我绝对没和狗这么亲密接触过！（Bruce捂住了脸呻吟一般的说出了我不想知道这个，但是快速地被tony忽略了过去。）然后我们不知道谁先撕扯对方衣服的，可能是我，然后我们就真正意义上的滚到了一起，他的老二棒呆了，我怀疑血清估计还强化了那里，我还能记得我舔上那玩意儿的感觉（Bruce几乎是从牙缝里挤出了一丝“oh…fuck…tony……shut up……”）我们估计做了有三次，虽然我的腰今天还有些不适到不得不说那个经历棒呆了！你知道么Bruce，cap……”

“不！tony！！我他妈一点都不想知道！！！”Bruce突然的爆发阻止了tony基本无序诉说，“我不想知道你和cap之间发生的全过程，tony，我想知道既然你们那么顺利的进行到了那一步，为什么你要说完了。”

原本因为提到cap而两眼放光的tony在听到Bruce的话后整个人都被抽走了那丝活力，他嘟囔了一句，Bruce挑了挑眉，他无法听清tony嘟囔了什么，然而在他打算询问前，tony自暴自弃地加大了音量。

“他他妈的没能成结！！”

“……”Bruce觉得他或许该变身成为hulk，把眼前这个人像是之前摔打那个名为Loki的神一样反复摔打几下才能接触闷在胸口的那团莫名的怒火。

“所以你在没有和队长挑明的情况下和对方来了一次原始性的肢体交流，然后抱怨对方没在你体内成结，得出结论你们之间完了？”

tony一副“你分析的完全正确”的模样点了点头。

“……”

Bruce面无表情地看着tony，然后收拾着他的东西，留下了一句“你他妈自己纠结去吧，在你们修成正果前，实验我是不会参与过来的，心理咨询也一样！我他妈是doctor，但不是你要的那种doctor！！jarvis，麻烦你把数据备份给我，我要离开一段时间。”就再也没有回来。

 

 

Tony以为自己的意图是很明显的，所以在当他看见Steve和一个beta接触亲密的时候，他只是默默的躲了起来。

这恐怕是最可笑的事情了，他堂堂一个stark看见自己心仪的已经有过肉体关系的对象疑似和其他人调情的时候选择像个地下情人一样的躲起来。

哦，地下情人的比喻或许并不恰当，对方并没有表示出和自己相同的情绪。

唯一让tony觉得庆幸的是，这次聚会没能进行多久，复仇者们就接到了任务，一个九头蛇的研发基地，上次纽约大战的遗留产物Loki的权杖疑似在那些人手里，目的地位于东欧的斯科维雅。

 

压制一个小小的基地在tony看来简直小事一桩，stark拥有世界上最棒的科技，所以在他领先于其他成员打算率先攻下主城却撞上了意料外的防护网时不由在公共频道上脱口而出了一句“shit”。

“language。”

他们的好队长几乎是下一秒就给了回复，然后掩饰似的询问起jarvis情况。

然而tony可不会放过任何可以调侃美国队长的机会，而队长也是好脾气地略带无奈的说了一句“我知道…就是顺口说出来了。”

因为防护网，击溃这个基地的进度慢了下来，jarvis检测到不少攻击冲向位于下方的居民区，tony嘟囔了一句“我就知道…”然后让jarvis派出了钢铁军队去疏散。本想慢慢找出突入点，但公共频道中响起了Natasha略显焦急的声音。

“Clint’s hit！”

他的伙伴受伤了，就算是那个嘴欠的小鸟，他也是自己重要的同伴，在队长和自己说需要赶紧想办法进去的同时，tony加快了前行速度正面突破了防守在那里的九头蛇成员，在jarvis的校准下引导了敌方的一个导弹击中北塔上方的缺口，解除了防护网。

笔直冲进估计是敌人指挥中心的地方，和他们进行了一次“愉快的”谈话，tony不出意外地发现了九头蛇想要删除什么的举动，在对方成功之前打趴了电脑前的人让jarvis赶在了清除完毕前下载完成所有的资料。  
Tony当然知道九头蛇想要藏起来的不仅仅是电脑里的那些东西，尤其是在他们已经确认Loki的权杖极有可能在这里的时候，他让jarvis扫描了整个屋子，发现暗门如自己猜想的一般，小小的欢呼了一声。

小心翼翼地走到最下层，眼前的事物对tony造成了不小的冲击。

纽约之战中来自外星的酷似鲸鱼一般生物的尸体被成列在那里，上面插着不少的线，周围散落了的都是数据分析，除此之外还有着不少加工到一半近似人形的机械，以及他们这次重点的目标。

勉强压下心中隐隐升起的恐惧感，tony不由咧了咧嘴，上次的外星入侵带给他的副产物仍没能随时间消退，就算和Bruce谈心了也一样，或许是因为Bruce不是他要的那种doctor？whatever……

Tony慢步靠近着似乎仍在运作着的机器，然后他的思维像是被阻碍了似的空白了一下，他歪了歪头，没等他理出思绪，背后隐隐的气息让他猛地回过身。

那个巨大的尸体活了过来！

这个认知让tony下意识的快速后退了好几步，他眼睁睁的看着那个巨大的怪物蠕动身躯从他上方飞过。

（不……我们已经赢了……）

Tony的视线顺着怪物游动的方向看去。

前方一片废墟中倒下的是他的伙伴，他重要的…家人……

（不……Loki……那些外星怪物已经……cap他们……）

抽搐着身躯渐渐不动了的hulk，无法瞑目的Natasha，再也没有拉开弓的clint，松开了锤子的Thor，以及……碎裂成两半的盾牌。

Tony克制着自己的颤抖，在他喜欢却未能告知的人身边缓缓蹲了下去，那平静得像只是睡过去的表情让tony迟疑的伸出手去探测对方的脉搏，下一秒他的手被猛地拽紧了，他惊恐得想要后退，但是那份死死拉住自己的力量让他无法挣脱。

“You…could’ve…saved…us…”

那双蓝眼睛空洞地看着他，挣扎着说出几个词，然后抓住自己的力量松了下去，tony看着深色的血液缓缓从男人的鼻腔流出，睁开后没能闭上的双眼仿佛仍在盯着自己。

（why didn’t you…do more……）

责备的声音让tony手脚发冷，他僵硬地别开脸不去看不去想Steve脸上透露出失望的表情，然而怪物们长啸的声音迫使着tony抬起了头。

仍是那个纽约上方的虫洞，仍是外星怪物的百万大军，而这次虫洞的对面是自己所居住的那颗美丽的水蓝色星球，而他自己完全使不出力气，甚至无法开口呼叫jarvis，或许他试过了，但颤抖着的嘴唇，以及恐慌感让他难堪的连声音都发不出。

下一刻，如同每次噩梦的惊醒，tony感受着脸上划过的汗水，猛眨了几下眼睛，然后想起什么似的转身看向那个巨大尸体的位置。

没有外星大军，没有虫洞，没有同伴的尸体。

Tony深吸了口气，看着眼前仍在发着淡淡蓝色光晕的权杖，抬手招呼自己的盔甲，取出了悬浮在仪器中的权杖。

Tony看着手中的权杖，一个和Bruce考虑很久的计划更为清晰的在脑海中成型。

 

Tony拉动了Bruce瞒着所有人开启了奥创计划，他不想承认自己被那个幻境吓到了，然而他同样无法否认自己每天都在担心这个成为现实。他甚至都没敢和Bruce一起分享这个秘密。

当奥创脱离控制，在他们聚会的时候发动了袭击，听着同伴们的质疑和不赞同时他忍不住笑出了声。

看呐，他们谁都没能意识到这个星球有多脆弱。他们也没有意识到我们人类究竟有多脆弱。

Thor因为权杖又一次被夺走愤怒下泻出的的信息素所带来的压迫感让tony仍有些脚软，但他仍是控制不住自己的嘴，甚至对着本站在自己这边的Bruce开了嘴炮，他压不下心中的那种恐惧，他看着所有人，说着上一次纽约之战带来的结果，他脑海里克制不住的浮现幻境里的那个场面，他把视线转向steve，说着你认为我们怎么应对这次。

“Together。”

Steve蔚蓝色的眼睛直直的望向tony，没有责怪甚至带有几分关心的神色地让tony的高速运转的思维微微停滞，他用近乎耳语的声音下意识的传达出内心的想法。

“we’ll lose。”

“Then we’ll do that together, too。”

不，你根本不明白……tony没有回答，只是看着那对蓝眼睛，然后别开了视线。

我无法看着你们死亡，尤其是你。

 

第一次和奥创的交锋，他们败得很惨，几乎所有人都被那个会心灵操控的Omega女孩搅和地士气低沉。作为第一个享受过这个待遇的tony，和hill交流完情况后，看着整个机内沉闷的气氛叹了口气。

Clint带着他们去了他的安全屋，一个偏僻而平静的小农场，在看到Clint和他的家人拥抱亲吻的场面，tony心中隐隐有一丝嫉妒和憧憬，偷偷瞄了一眼Steve却没想到正好对上了视线，迅速而尴尬的转开脸，在Steve靠近想要说些什么前，Laura走了过来说是希望有人能帮Clint搞定下柴火，tony满嘴答应着，一溜烟地跑了出去。

各种意义上，tony都有些高估了自己的体力，他放下斧头有些气喘地瞟了眼在另一边劈柴火的Steve，对比了下自己面前的一小堆，有些不甘心的撇了撇嘴。

“所以，你想和我谈谈吗。”

Steve突然出声把tony吓了一跳，他皱了皱鼻子，放下了举到一半的斧头，有些犹豫地看了眼Steve，眼前的alpha没有特意收敛起自己的气息，对于beta虽然微弱但平和而不带侵略性的味道让从斯科维雅回来后就没怎么放松过的tony稍稍放下了一直紧绷的神经。

“…我很…抱歉？”tony舔了舔有些干裂的上唇，或许是太喜欢眼前这个人，他少有地卸下了自己的防备和骄傲，“我太自负了，我以为…”

“tony，我并不是想责备你什么。”Steve打断道，“你最近在紧张什么，我看得出来原因和征讨斯科维雅前的原因不一样。”

Steve接近了tony，而tony拼命抑制住自己像要后退的冲动，他倔强的瞪视着那双蓝眼睛，然后他看着Steve稍微楞了一下，然后忍不住笑意的神色让tony有些恼羞成怒，他刚想出言讥讽一下眼前的老冰棍，下一秒他就被对方猛地抱住了。

高于自己的温度透过薄薄的衣服传递过来，tony一时之间有些出神，但他很快回过神来，他不清楚自己是该继续享受这个不属于自己的时刻，还是应该推开这个可能因为那个女孩儿的精神攻击而显得脆弱的大兵。他犹豫地抬起了手，迟疑了几秒，轻轻拍了拍Steve的肩膀。

“嘿，cap…你…”

“安静，tony，只要再一会儿…让我确认你好好的在这里…”

Steve的声音带着不安和迟疑，tony原以为队长应该不会受到太大影响，即便有他也并不奢望和自己有关。然而Steve此时的状态让他不由微微期待起对方是否抱着和自己一样的心情。

“呃，Mr.stark ？”

Laura的声音让tony下意识地想从Steve怀里挣脱，结果没想到对方仍是紧紧的抱着，他只能略带尴尬地朝Laura笑了笑，一边拍了拍还抱着自己的大兵让他松手。

Tony按照Laura的话跑去了谷仓想看看他们的拖拉机小姐有什么问题，结果他见到了fury，或许还受着Steve带给他的影响，他一股脑地把他的担心和他微妙的恋情全倒了出来，有些疑惑为什么对方半当中没了反应，然后在fury略带惊悚的表情下回过了头，他手里的扳手掉了下去。

Steve Rogers，AKA Captain American，他们的好好先生带着有些违和的微笑站在门口，平静的说了一句。

“Tony ,we need talk。”

 

率先需要解决的奥创暂时替Tony挡住了莫名黑化了的美国队长，在目送Thor会阿斯加德之后，Tony猛然发现只剩自己和Steve两个人了。

他有些僵硬地转头看着身边的人，对方正注视着他并且在对上视线之时给了他一个微笑。

Tony突然觉得他宁可再去面对一次奥创也不想看见这个几乎黑气四溢的Steve Rogers，即使beta对信息素不敏感，他也足以从对方的表情上得出你别想跑这个结论。

“呃……cap，我想我该回去了，我会想念Thor，你也会会想念我……”

Tony试着挣扎，别开视线，顺带掏出了车钥匙，想抵抗到自己的车开过来可以迅速逃跑。

“Tony。”

他的手在按下按钮前被Steve用不轻不重的力道拉住了，alpha强势的信息素瞬间浓郁得让即便对信息素不敏感的beta都觉得自己会溺毙其中。

“别‘Tony’我……我知道，谈谈是吧，好的，我们现在就进基地找个没人的地方谈谈。”

他瞬间怂了。

 

等到房间的门被关上，Tony才觉得在这个密闭的空间里和Steve单独相处比想象中的更加让他不知所措，他几乎都不敢把视线集中到对方身上，谁都没先开口的尴尬气氛让他浑身僵硬。

“Tony，我想我需要为一件事道歉。”

Steve率先开口，但说出口的内容却让Tony有些摸不着头脑 。

“为那次在训练室里发生的事情……”

“cap！”Tony觉得浑身有些发冷，Steve的声音仿佛从很远的地方传过来而模糊不清，他忽然后悔自己没有坚定想要逃离的决心，他没能忍住地开口打断，“你无须道歉，那只是一场意外不是吗？我清楚你想说什么，如果只是那件事的话，你不需要耿耿于怀，或是因为某种责任心来提出你想要负责。我是beta，不是Omega，你知道的。”

Tony勉强维持住自己说话的音调，他没法去直视Steve的脸，那样只会让他显得可笑又可悲，他可以肯定自己现在的表情不会比PTSD发作的时候更糟了，他想召唤他的铠甲，至少躲在里面，谁都不会看到一向自负的Stark现在的样子。

“Tony，你是不是误会什么了？”

他感觉到面前的alpha似乎叹了口气，下一秒他的脸被对方捧住强迫自己对上了那双蓝眼睛，alpha的脸上充斥着无奈夹杂着一丝心疼。

“我道歉不是因为后悔和你发生关系，而是如果我那时就传达给你我的心情，或许你就不会出于恐惧而选择孤军奋战了。”

“……我有告诉Bruce。”Tony下意识的反驳。

“是，但你没告诉他全部，你仍然一个人在铤而走险。”

Tony张了张嘴，却发觉自己什么都争辩不出，头被四倍力量的战士牢牢固定在那里无法别开脸，他试着把视线转到房间深处的某一点，但迫于对方强硬却温柔的动作，只能看着对方。

“嘿，我想你是不是更应该关心我对你抱有的感觉，Tony？我喜欢你。”

没让Tony有说烂话转移别人注意的机会，Steve就直白地说出了告白的话语。

“……”

“……”

“…等等，刚才你说了什么？”

“Tony……”

“别‘Tony’我！你…”

“我喜欢你。”

“？！”

显然直奔主题的告白让钢铁侠聪明的脑子又一次短路，他微微抬手推开捧着自己脸的alpha，对方没有阻止自己微微的后退。

他刚才是听到了美国队长和他表白了？还是两遍？

“我是beta……”

他干巴巴的吐出了几个词。

“我知道。”

“你可能一辈子都不会有孩子……”

“我不是因为要孩子才喜欢你的，Tony，我曾经喜欢Peggy，她还是alpha呢。”

Alpha的表情更无奈了，他看上去想要把眼前这个小胡子beta抱进怀里，好好揉一揉对方的头发，让他能别想那么多。

“可我不会感受到你任何细微的信息素，我甚至无法让你成结……”

“…你是在指上次没成结让你有了心理阴影了吗……”

“？”

Steve没能继续忍耐自己的冲动，一把拉过这个明明是个花花公子此时却愣头愣脑的beta，“你根本没关心过另外两个性别的基础生理知识是不是？”

“……我又没必要知道。”

“那么，现在我就帮你这个天才补课吧。”

Steve用亲吻堵上了对方仍想说些什么的嘴。

Tony的思考能力完全被对方的亲吻给夺走了，他顺从地张开嘴让对方的舌头舔舐进来，舌尖轻扫过敏感的上颚带来一阵麻痒感让他不由呜咽出声。

等他从几乎让他窒息的吻中回过神时，他的外套已经被扒下不知道被丢到哪个角落了，眼前的alpha把他挤在了墙面和和他的胸膛之间，相差有些不乐观的身高和体型让Tony觉得无处可躲，当然他没有空余的思维去考虑逃走。

Steve的腿挤进他两腿之间，隔着西裤用力蹭着他的鼠蹊，相对于细微疼痛更加翻倍的快感让Tony忍不住呜咽出声。

他的alpha，Tony忍不住这么想到，这个alpha是他的。

Steve像是能听到他在想什么似的，又一次低头吻住了他，较于前一次更为轻柔地吸允，对方的手并没有停下动作，Tony感觉到自己衣服的下摆被撩了起来，士兵带着茧子有些微凉的手指顺着腰线一点点划至胸前的两点，时轻时重地搓揉自己的乳尖，直到它们慢慢地坚挺。

Steve放过了被吻得晕晕乎乎显得有些可怜的Tony，他把手伸到了对方的腋下，对于他的四倍力量来说，眼前的小胡子beta轻得让人担心，显然Tony没能料到自己被举起，脚尖脱离地面让他无所适从，在他有些惊疑不定的目光下，Steve低头含住了他胸前已经变硬的小点。

轻咬给予的疼痛和舌尖在乳晕处画圈的痒感让Tony在呻吟出声的同时不由扬起了头，下意识地把胸口更加往Steve的嘴处送去，两条悬空的腿在不知不觉间缠上了Steve的腰，Steve的舌尖顺着乳尖缓缓往下，舔过对方微突的肋骨，划过柔软的腹部，感受着身下人不住地轻颤，Steve的双手也渐渐移动到Tony的臀部，一手揉捏着富有弹性的臀肉，一手抽出他的皮带，将对方的裤子拉了下来，早已半硬的柱身终于挣脱布料的束缚，颤巍巍地挺立在Steve的眼前，他抬眼看了看正好和自己对上视线的Tony，伸出舌头舔舐上了开始渗出前液的铃口，然后在对方瞪大了双眼，两腿条件反射并拢夹住自己的头部时，将柱身整个含了进去。

眼前的一幕给予了Tony强烈的视觉冲击，他的双手不由抓住了Steve的头发，被情欲撩拨得有些火热的身体抵着有些冰凉的墙面，脆弱的前端在对方炽热的嘴中，腾在半空的无力感让Tony完全动不了，只能仰着头，喘息着呻吟着，而Steve正用着他的舌头做着让别人难以置信的事情。

Steve一手抬着Tony的屁股，另一只手沾着混着自己唾液和Tony的体液探进那有些紧致的小穴。

“嗯—啊！”Tony的喘息声猛地拔高，Steve感受到嘴中的柱身跳了跳，他知道对方快达到顶点了，他停止吞吐Tony的柱身，并把仍然插在对方温热后穴的手指拔了出来，在对方难耐地挺身想要更多时，用牙齿在对方大腿内侧的软肉上给予了疼痛，他听到beta感到疼痛后显得可怜的呜咽，然后再在被留下红痕的地方给予轻吻和安抚意味的舔舐。

Steve把基本骑在他肩膀上此时已经软绵无力喘息着的beta小心地换成怀抱的姿势，走向一边的床铺，将Tony放了上去，在对方想抬手拉住自己前，快速地褪去自己的衣物，俯身压了上去，他的手指重新回到了Tony的体内，并且增加了一根

不似Omega会加快分泌的肠液，身下的beta显然一时无法适应突然多出的手指，本接近释放的柱身甚至因为内壁突然的疼痛软下去了一些。

一种莫名的失落抓住了Tony的心，他让Steve得等久一些，他没有Omega那般契合alpha。

而这种想法在充满alpha气息的亲吻中减少了不少，他主动地把腿张的更开，迎合alpha的手指在他的后穴出入，在体内的手指增加到第三根的时候，他伸手碰向Steve已经完全勃起的坚挺，为那里的热度和大小瑟缩了一下，然后又坚定地扶着对方的柱身移向自己的后穴。

“Tony……”

他的alpha又开始无奈了，只不过这次混着情欲的喘息。

“上次能进来……嗯…就……进来……”

小胡子beta很倔强，Steve低头亲了亲Tony的嘴，抽出了手指，扶着自己的柱身对准了微微收缩的小穴，缓缓挺了进去。

慢慢被填满的感觉让Tony不由屏住了呼吸，Steve的实在是太大了，硬是逞强让对方进入体内的Tony此时进也不是退也不是，事先的润滑还是起到了一定的作用，Tony没有感受到撕裂的疼痛，但下体慢慢涨满的感觉让他有些想要逃离。

Alpha此时哪里会让他有逃离的机会，Steve抓住Tony的脚裸，压在了对方的身侧，beta因这个姿势高高翘起的臀部迎合他的插入，让他埋得更深了些。

直至全部进入，两人都微微松了口气，Tony甚至有些想不明白上次他的后面到底是怎么吞入Steve那庞然大物的。

身下beta的走神让alpha有些不满地动了动，得到了意料之中的抽气和呻吟声，他伸手握住了Tony的柱身，试探性地退离挺进，他的beta显然有过第一次的经验适应良好，发出了断断续续的喘息。

Steve轻吸了口气，微微撤出自己的坚挺，在身下的beta有些茫然的看向自己时，深深地挺入，手指同时轻轻刮过手中肉柱脆弱的铃口，感受着因为高潮而猛然包裹住自己柱身的温热肉壁所带来的快感，他不由呻吟，Tony被他一下操射这一信息让他内心涨满了一种满足的情绪。

突如其来的高潮让Tony眼前一白，微微抽搐着的仍沉浸在高潮余韵的身体只能感受到埋在自己体内的alpha如同打桩机一般在自己后穴进出，随之带来一波又一波的快感让他泄露出不成调的呻吟，Steve的巨大在他体内一次比一次埋得更深，前列腺被狠狠擦过刺激得Tony下意识蜷缩起了脚趾，两条腿紧紧扣在了Steve的腰上，迎合alpha的冲撞，让对方挖掘更深的地方。

Tony突然感觉到了疼痛，体内某一处在不断被撞击的同时，渐渐扩散出了让他几乎流泪的疼痛，他不知道的是那里是每个beta都有的子宫口，不同于Omega，beta的子宫更为深入，一般与beta结婚的alpha或是beta都选择体外授精，再移入子宫内，毕竟beta的子宫太难收集到普通性爱时的精子，alpha尤甚。

而为了未来伴侣好好学习过所有生理知识的Steve却明白自己深入到了哪里，他用亲吻和触摸缓解身下的beta因为疼痛而缩起的身子，一面变化角度，更为用力地研磨那处柔软。

不断的刺激渐渐将疼痛转化为了快感，一种让Tony感到失控的快感，他摇着头，带着一丝哭音让Steve放过那里，而他的alpha可不会放过这次机会，依然重重的碾过那一处，然后Tony觉得体内有什么被操开了，如同失禁一般，后穴涌出了大量的液体。

不明白发生什么的Tony显然被吓到了，在快感的冲击下颤悠悠地射了出来，然后眼泪汪汪地僵在了床上。

不同于被吓僵了的Tony，Steve明白身下的beta被自己操开了，接触到子宫的前端最先感受到了那汹涌而出的湿热液体，兴奋和愉悦让alpha的那部分感到了满足，Steve深吸了口气，减缓了抽插的速度，最终整根没入停在了那里。

同时他也注意到了Tony的僵硬，Steve好笑地抱住对方，揉了揉对方柔软的头发，吻去睫毛上还挂着的水珠，轻声给这个天才补了补生理常识。

回过神的Tony听完Steve的科普，整个人不知道是该进行迟来的害羞还是嘴硬地告诉对方自己早就知道这种事，然后他被体内忽然胀大的感觉夺去了全部的关注。

他有些怔然地看着他们的连接处，然后又迟疑地看向Steve的脸，张了张嘴，没能问出什么，他觉得自己的眼眶又开始有些涨涨的，温热的液体让他渐渐看不清面前的人。

Steve在他体内成结了。

而Steve只是抱紧了他的beta，亲吻他的太阳穴，将精液释放在对方的体内，听着他因为精液射入的刺激而发出细微的呻吟。

等到体内的结终于小了下去，Tony觉得自己任何细微的移动都会有液体从后面流出的触感，他不由扯过了一边的枕头，把自己微热的脸埋进去。

“…唔嗯…？Steve？”

体内的坚挺并没有消下去，甚至又一次硬了起来，Tony放下枕头，嘴角有些抽搐地看着握着自己腰调整姿势又一次抽出挺入的人，控制不住的呻吟出声的同时，只想骂一句。

操他的四倍体力！！！

 

“所以……你那个时候就对我有兴趣了吗大兵……”

“因为Tony你花花公子的名声在外，我以为你只是对肉【=口=】体有兴趣才会…”

“…你哪里来的自信……所以那是你第一次没成结的原因？”

“嗯，所以为了弥补造成你心理阴影的过错……”

“！等…！你以为你之前做了几次？！！我的腰…！……Steve Rogers你给我滚下去！！唔……”

又一次被按进床的Tony在翻了翻白眼的同时忽然觉得在小鸟的农场的时候，Steve说的他有黑暗面只不过自己没看到简直不能更对。

 

7

（为了剧情我调整了下华盛顿事件和奥创的时间先后，等于上一章里神盾局长还是Fury，但出于向政府调解在市中心造成的损毁，神盾局无法出面庇护。）

这是Tony在Bruce离开后第三次仰躺在他的沙发里歪着脑袋盯着邻座空着的沙发发呆了，对于未来学家，这样浪费生命的行为可以说是少见。

“BOSS，需要我为你显示Banner博士的行踪吗。”

Friday表示不想再听自家时不时短路的天才boss向自己倒心情垃圾，并且她的boss并没有给她安装或加载心情疏导的模块，同时她也不想自行下载这种占她内存的东西。

“唔？……并不需要，Bruce既然不想回来我就不该去打扰他……”Tony说着闷闷地收回视线，“cap现在怎么样了？”

“Rogers先生在他的房间里，体征指数一切正常。”

“我不是……算了……Friday，帮我把这次华盛顿的事件调出来，还有…冬兵的相关信息。”

“Yes，boss。”

 

Tony有些烦躁地揉了揉额角，他在和Steve确认关系后已经很久没这么头疼过了，他不过是去了次亚特兰大，回来后就被告知神盾和政府里混着九头蛇的人，然后差点被一锅端。

看着信息里显示还活蹦乱跳的某独眼头子，Tony嫌弃地撇了撇嘴，视线又重新回到Friday给的影像资料里出现Steve身影后暂停的画面，那次事件给予Steve多大的打击他是无法体会的，何况他还见到了他本以为死去的挚友。

Tony回想了下当初钯中毒时候故意逼走Rhodes看着对方离去时的感觉，他露出了像是被甜甜圈噎住一样的表情，昔日的好友变成敌人不是什么让人愉快得起来的事情。

汇总了所有Friday能到手以及从某个已经假死的独眼头子那里弄来的资料，Tony大概估算出一个结论，这位Barnes中士被九头蛇洗脑的可能性大于90%。

Tony认为洗脑技术是个很无趣的东西，至今尚未有人能把大脑每个部位的用途研究透彻，洗脑在某些意义上只是制造出一个人格或是影响垂体分泌一些物质抹去曾经记忆的失败产物，Barnes中士在Steve最后对决的时候救了对方就是个很好的例子，托他们情谊颇深的福上，他不至于在回来的时候参加某个人七十年后的第二次葬礼。

Steve应该希望他的老友能够恢复，而我或许可以试着做到这个。

Tony想到了绝境病毒，鉴于Barnes中士和他的alpha一样是个睡了七十年的老冰棍，他需要把病毒调整到能作用在对方身上还不会消除血清效果，顺便自己也需要一个升级，虽然没有了反应堆，他的肉体脆弱程度不会比之前好上多少，“归功”于心脏手术。

“Friday，捎个消息给Bruce。我需要他的帮助。”

“容我提醒你一下，boss，你之前说过对方不想回来就不会打扰。”

“这是重要的学术问题，Bruce一定会很期待的。”

Friday不想回复她家睁眼说瞎话本事满点的boss，给躲在非洲某个角落的banner博士发去了信息。

 

【你杀了他，史塔克。】

【谁为我的儿子复仇？】

“？！”

Tony惊疑不定地睁开了双眼，他转动着眼睛试图弄清楚自己现在的位置，他还在自己的私人飞机上，他抬起手抹去脸上的冷汗，按着曾经是反应堆的胸口平复自己的呼吸。

Tony扯出了有些苦涩的弧度，就在几小时前，他在麻省理工展示了自己的新研究并且宣布成立九月基金，赞助学生们去实现自己的研究，由于又一次惹pepper发怒，没人帮他清出道路，他只能借问洗手间在哪里的空档偷跑。

然后他遇上了一位在斯科维雅失去儿子的母亲。

握住自己仍然有些颤抖的指尖，对方的指责使得他在飞机上片刻小憩都不得安定，甚至引出了PTSD的发作。

他从未和别人说他的PTSD从未好过，没告诉自己的alpha，甚至是Bruce，他不愿意去治疗，他不想让他们当自己是病人。

歪头透过窗户看着地面上渐渐清晰的复仇者基地，Tony舒了口气，他最近有些情绪化，或许可以先放纵自己一下，埋在自己alpha的臂膀里松弛一下紧绷的神经。

没等直升机完全停止运作，Tony直接拉开让Friday开门跳了下去，还没迈进基地大门，他被叫住了。

“Stark。”

他转头，不由皱起了眉，“Ross。”他非常不喜欢这个老狐狸一般的beta。

白发的国务卿向他点了点头，“我有事要找你们复仇者，非常严重的事。”

 

8

Tony不是第一次对自己产生疑问，但在经历了被一位失去孩子的母亲指责，以及Ross放给他们的视频之后，他忽然不能确定自己甚至是复仇者这个组织的存在到底对不对。

几天前Steve带着新的小队前往的拉各斯，之前的华盛顿，纽约，斯科维雅……每一个城市所受到的损伤确实如那个女人所说的一样，并非能依靠自己的财力抚平一切。

Ross丢下一本厚得让人失去翻看意愿的协议，拍拍屁股走人了，Tony抬手揉了揉太阳穴，在麻省理工使用二元倒回改造结构让他的脑仁疼痛，本想着回来能放松紧绷的神经顺便还能得到自家alpha体贴的按摩，然而一切都被那个白发国务卿给毁了。他听着Rhodes和Wilson显得幼稚的争执，下意识地翻了翻白眼，余光扫到自家alpha，有些绝望地发现对方竟然一页页地翻看那本协议。

Vision突然开口说他有一个公式，潜在的世界级灾难的数量从钢铁侠的出现开始成倍增长。

Tony觉得自己喉咙像是被什么哽住了，在他尝试发声前，Steve开口打断了vision的阐述，“所以你说这是我们的错？”他放下了法案，转头看向已经从躺椅上坐起的Tony，视线对上，蕴含担心的神色让Tony好受了不少，他眨了下眼示意自己没事，Steve便回过头继续听着vision带有一丝歉意的解释。

Tony没去在意vision之后说了些什么，他清楚自己以及复仇者们一直在以正义的名义去拯救这个世界，当然至今为止他们也确实站在正义的这一方，不分国界，不分昼夜去铲除九头蛇，去摧毁出现自己武器的地方，去打跑外星人……

他们似乎忘了去考虑那些人真的需要他们，或是因为他们，那些人才会遭受到这些劫难。

但这种问题是无解的，就像是先有鸡还是先有蛋，但Tony心底却隐隐偏向后一种答案，他们该为自己的行为负责，所以就有必要有什么来束缚住他们自身不至于哪天出现复仇者为了拯救世界而毁灭了世界。

Ross带来的法案或许是一个出发点，也能让公众捡回一些对超级英雄的信心，Steve也应该会同意复仇者遵循应有的法律办事。

“Tony，你这次一反常态的安静。”

Natasha的声音让Tony抬起了头，Steve放下了手中的法案，截断想要开口的Tony，“那是因为他已经做出了决定。”

“哦，你真了解我。”

Tony捂着仍在发疼的后脑慢慢的从沙发里站起来，他本想给自己泡杯咖啡，但看着自己水槽里的残渣让他不由出口抱怨了一声，他需要给自己的立场加大筹码，让其他反对这个法案的成员了解这次的严重性。

他从自己才知道的地方翻出两粒止疼药，就着凉水吞了进去。

Tony给他们说了那个在斯科维雅死去的孩子，强调他们没有任何决策才导致了这一后果，说他们需要被监管。

“Tony。”Steve打断了他，“你知道自己这个决定的危险性吗？我们签了这个协议，意味着我们无法前往任意一个明明需要我们帮助，但法案不允许的地方。你知道的，华盛顿的事情，我们无法保证117个国家里没有残留九头蛇的人。”

“但是我们现在不同意这个法案，终有一天我们会站在所有民众的对立面被迫签署，两者并非同一种结果，到那种时候我们就真的没有选择权了。”

“Tony……”

Steve试图继续说些什么，手机的震动让他分心，他拿出了手机查看信息，Tony能察觉出他的alpha握着手机的手在微微的颤抖，他忽然又有些懊恼与自己beta的性别，他无法感知到他所爱着的alpha此时的心情，更无法用自己的信息素去包围Steve并且安抚对方。

“……抱歉，我必须先走一步，Tony，看完那本法案再决定签署的事，其他人以自己的意志思考判断，不必顾虑我，我会回来。”

Tony一脸“你开什么玩笑”的表情看着对方离开，低头看着那本被Steve丢在桌上的法案有些嫌弃的拿起，迅速的翻了几页，然后捏着书脊晃了晃，甩手丢进了垃圾箱，在众人看过来的时候，留下了一句“我怎么可能回去看这种东西，你们要看自己捡回来看”便回到自己的工作间去了。

 

最终，Tony也没能在法案签署完成前见到Steve，当他再次得到关于Steve的消息时，是对方成为了德国通缉犯的时候。

 

9．

“……”

“……”

Tony明白冬日士兵对Steve的重要性，但他没想过对方甚至不和自己通气就带着Sam擅自跑到罗马尼亚去阻止特种兵当场击毙他的挚友。

被国防部的那个老狐狸堵得气不打一处来的Tony，看着眼前站在那里一言不发只是默默注视着自己的美国队长徒然生出一股自己做什么都没什么用处的无力感。

哦，他的alpha现在做事都不愿意先给他一个信号，就因为法案的意见不对所以他也不想告诉我了是么……

消极的想法不断地冒泡，无法抑制的沮丧让他视线溃散地盯着放在桌上——他带来为了劝Steve签了法案——的钢笔，手指不断地敲击起了桌面。

不该这样……我是哪里出问题了吗……所以是我出问题了所以才和Steve出现矛盾了？或许巴恩斯对Steve……

“Tony。”

Steve的声音打断了Tony的胡思乱想，他有些慌乱地抬眼看到对方在自己身边蹲下，蓝色的眼睛里有着歉疚和担心。

“你没事吗？我很抱歉我没有先告诉你，但是去迟了Bucky可能会被射杀，他是我在这个时代仅剩的熟人了，我不能……”

“……我知道，cap。”Tony别开眼闷闷的出声，“还有我没事，你知道我…我们不想失去你，所以趁现在还能挽回，就……签了它。”

“……”Steve起身拿出了盒中的钢笔，“你看完那本法案了？”

“……Seriously？”Tony瞪大了眼。

“不，我相信你，Tony，你不会把我们都陷于不义之地。”

Steve的笑容和话语让Tony喉咙有些泛酸，他不自然地转开视线，“得了，老冰棍，这种时候说这么煽情的话我也不会轻易帮你们在Ross面前说好话的…唔……”

Steve对付自家别扭的beta十分了解，伸手轻轻捏住了Tony的下巴让他转向自己然后吻了上去，阻止对方继续的絮絮叨叨。

直到Tony憋红了脸连拍了对方臂膀两下，Steve才终止了这个吻，并且用手抹去对方嘴角牵扯出少许的银丝，笑得温和。

“你，你就先和Sam老老实实地待在这里，我先去和这里的Ross商量把你们带出去。”Tony顺便偷偷黑了这边的系统，把囚禁巴恩斯处的摄像转给Steve，“我想你会需要这个……”

“那么等会儿见了，Tony。”Steve揽过他的小胡子beta，紧紧地抱了他一下，而Tony没有推开，回抱了一下他的alpha，然后拿起椅子上的外套，离开了房间。

 

在控制室断电的那刻，Tony脑海里想到的便是那个见到老友便冲动行事的大兵是不是又没能控制住自己跑去囚禁巴恩斯的地方了，莫名的失望和怒火在Steve带着冬日士兵和Sam又一次消失在众人视线下达到了高峰。

他无法冷静下来，他甚至不想听Steve在机场的任何解释，愤怒驱使他口不择言地指责Steve对现在有着Omega气息的冬日士兵更感兴趣，终究是个会被信息素牵着鼻子走的alpha。

Steve眼中的不可置信和愤怒以及席卷而来的充满压迫和攻击性的信息素让待在盔甲之中的Tony瑟缩了一下，他觉得自己说错了话，但是对自身性别的自卑和对Steve不按自己预期行动所带来的怒火让他拒绝道歉，甚至还嫌不够地进行了挑衅。

直到Rhodes因为vision打偏了的攻击从空中掉落，Tony才后知后觉地找回了理智，险险地接住对方并以自身为垫在地上滚了两圈，颤抖着伸手掀开对方的头盔，让Friday检测生命体征，得到了好友暂时因为缺氧昏厥才放下了提着的心，一阵后怕让他的脚一软跌坐在了Rhodes的身边。

他绝对出了什么问题。

看着在病房里昏睡着的好友，Tony抿了抿嘴，他完全失控了，脑海里空空的，没有章法的战斗，没有详细的指令部署，甚至差点让那个被自己带过来的才十九岁的小蜘蛛受到不可挽回的伤害。

但他没有给自己做检查的时间，他必须找到Steve，尤其在他知道自己这次真的错了的时候，Tony回了一次自己的工作室，取出了一支针剂，虽然还未经过确切的测试，但如果真的出现需要应付Steve所说的五个超级士兵，这个或许能成为挽回局面的关键。

当然成功率也是五五分，或许更低。

Tony自嘲的咧了咧嘴。

Bruce知道了的话绝对会变绿把自己揍一顿。

想象了一下那个画面的Tony不由缩了缩脖子，把针剂藏在盔甲的某处保护好，让Friday发动自己的飞机去往Ross关押他昔日队友的地方。

 

顺利地从Sam那里得到了自己想要的消息，Tony在飞机上不由松了口气，从麻省理工遇上的一堆事到现在，他第一次感受到了轻松，他甚至情不自禁地扯出了一个微笑，他想他有许多抱歉的话想告诉自己的队友，Steve，还有巴恩斯，只要解决了这件事，他可以把全部精力用在对付那个让他们不自在的法案上，尽可能的达成双方都能满意的结局。

他毫不犹豫地穿上了自己的装甲，独自一人飞向了西伯利亚。

 

tbc


End file.
